BATTLE ROYALE CANADA
by lynn-babiie
Summary: Battle Royale Canada for Juvenile Delinquents. The classic battle Royale story gets a new twist as a new group of not so innocent teens is brought into the game.
1. It begins

Prologue:

At the start of the BRC (Battle Royale Canada) students and adults alike protested against the gruesome program. Despite their protests and numerous riots the BR program went through 3 seasons, 3 different grade nine classes (Rupert Andresen public high school, St. Josephine's school for the gifted, and Lord John Ryerson public high school) 3 winners( Tyler Carlton, Rita Joston, and Craig Manners) of 3 cash prizes (two million dollars) and 123 innocent lives taken. Eventually the government took note of the protests and decided to change the program slightly so that those who enjoy the television show still had the opportunity to watch. And those who did not agree with it would know that at least something was done. Now a new group of kids will be forced to kill off each other in a battle of wits, strength, courage and determination in season one of B.R.C.J.D (Battle Royale Canada for Juvenile Delinquents)

The story begins:

Ryan (boy #12) was on the courts with his friend Aaron (boy #19) playing some basketball before they had to head in for lights out. A drop of sweat rolled down his left cheek as he made his way to sink yet another basket. His orange jumpsuit had traces of sweat under the armpits and back of the knees.

"Another point for Ryan Goraign!" Ryan yelled out loud as the ball that matched his jumpsuit fell through the hoop.

Ryan was pretty tall for a 15 year old almost 6 feet 4 inches. He grew up with his foster parents a in the ghetto and had a pretty hard life. At around age 13 he started getting influenced by his peers to do things that were illegal. Eventually he became addicted to drugs and alcohol and pretty soon he was kicked out of his home and forced to live on the streets. He needed money desperately and so he decided to rob a convenience store. Worse choice he could possibly make. That's what landed him here. Juvy. He received a 2 year sentence, one year had already passed and now he was half way through his second year.

The ball rolled across the court and Aaron picked it up and began to dribble.

"Man, I'm gonna miss you" Ryan said as he chased after Aaron.

"Yeah, me too. But I can honestly sat that I'm not going to miss the place" Aaron said as he circled around Ryan and made a dash for the net.

"I have to agree with you there. Wow, we've got the trip tomorrow and the day after your out of here" Ryan sighed as he allowed Aaron to make the shot.

Some of the teens currently in the jail had been rewarded a trip to go see a baseball game, because of their good behavior. Of coarse there would be about 40 security officers with them at all times, they all would be handcuffed and they would be in a closed box separating them from anyone else but other then that they were happy just to be able to get away from here.

Aaron grinned at the thought of finally leaving in two days. He turned around to face Ryan.

Aaron was the complete opposite of Ryan. He was merely 5'6 and kind of a suck up. The only reason he was here in the first place was because he had protested against the most recent Battle Royale, and he ended up injuring a cop. His sentence was not that long, only 5 months and soon he'd be free.

"You have no idea how much I envy you" Ryan said as he picked up his towel and began walking while Aaron ran to keep up. They passed by a few of the other inmates before making it into the building.

"Hey" Carla (girl #4) said as she passed by.

"Okay, I'm defiantly am gonna miss her" Aaron smiled as he watched her pass by. He continued watching her until he was walking backwards beside Ryan, who was trying to hold back laughter, and it was obvious.

"Wha-"Aaron was about to ask but before he could even say the word he was aware of what was so funny. His back began to ache as it came in contact with a pole that he had not seen because he wasn't facing the right way. Ryan let out a booming laugh as he bent over and continued his laughter all the while pointing at Aaron.

"Yeah yeah yeah! Soooo funny I know. Can we get going now?" Aaron asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah…okay" Ryan said wiping a tear from his eye, still trying to suppress his laughter. "Why do you like her anyways? She has a reputation for a reason" Ryan said as they began to walk.

"Are you blind? Have you seen that ass! What I wouldn't do to get a night alone with her" Aaron said looking off clearly deep in thought.

"Okay, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking" Ryan laughed and punched him playfully on the arm. Aaron snapped out of his fantasy and came back to reality.

"No! Of coarse I wasn't….okay yeah I was" They both laughed.

Carla was in jail because she killed a man who she claimed was trying to rape her. But everyone knew that was a lie. Carla was a prostitute and everyone knew it, she was obviously asking the guy for it but something got out of hand. No body knew for sure. But that was basically her story.

Ryan arrived at his cell and walked inside.

"Alright man, I'll see you in the morning" Ryan said closing the cell bars.

"Yeah, in the morning" Aaron said as he began to walk to his own cell.

Yay for chapter one! Hope you liked it, Please R and R! It will be greatly appreciated. LoL, a new twist to the battle Royale story, this is gonna be a good one! I can just smell it.


	2. Change of plans

Ryan woke up to the sound of rusted metal sliding open. A security officer opened his cell and stood awaiting him to get up.

"Hurry up or you'll be late for your trip" He said simply.

Ryan got up from his bed and pulled on his sweater. He walked out and got in line with the rest of the inmates attending the games as they walked towards where the buses awaited them. He saw Aaron up ahead but didn't bother trying to catch up to him. Soon they were at the front of the building where two coach buses were.

"Whoa" Was all Ryan could say. Considering they were inmates in jail this was some pretty good treatment they were receiving from the guards. But he quickly changed his mind about the 'good treatment' as he was pushed in the back with one of the guards rifles as a signal for him to move quicker. He watched as Aaron got onto the opposite bus as he was getting on, and hoped they'd at least be able to sit together at the game. He climbed onto the bus and his eyes grew wide as he took in the luxurious accommodations that the bus provided. There was plenty of leg room and comfortable chairs and in the back of each chair there was a built in television. 'Wow' he thought as he took a seat towards the back of the bus. He watched as others got on. Some he knew, some not so much. He watched as Carla got on the bus and walked towards the back. She stopped next to his seat

"Is that seat taken?" She asked pointing to the chair on the other side of his.

"Nope, take a seat" He said.

She climbed over his legs, sat in the chair and looked out of the window.

"It's a good day for a baseball game don't you think?" She asked looking back towards him.

"Yeah, lots of sun" he said not bothering to look at her. He was to concentrated on the guy who had just walked onto the bus. Nick Ford (boy #10) but Ryan didn't know that. Although he had heard that other inmates from other prisons in the province would be joining them, so it didn't quite surprise him to see a new face. Nick didn't really look like any normal person; half of his face was well…gone. Rumor had it that he burnt down his house but he couldn't get out before the flames got big, and he ended up getting third degree burns on half his face while his mom and dad perished in the fire.

Ryan heard the engine start as the last person climbed aboard, and pretty soon they were on the highway heading towards their destination.

An hour later, they still weren't at the game. Aaron looked at his watch; we're going to be late. In front of him in the back of the seat of the person in front of him was a built in TV currently playing the fast and the furious. He looked out of his window and saw soldiers dressed in riot gear standing on the side of the rode. 'What the hell? They actually got soldiers to make sure we don't escape? That's a little much' He thought. Next to him was Sean Cameron (Boy #7) Aaron didn't really know him that well, but he did know he was and why he was here. Sean was in jail for 25 years because he raped over 20 different females before he was caught. And the weirdest thing was that at his trial he actually plead guilty. To be honest Aaron wasn't completely comfortable having to sit beside him, He was kind of intimidating.

Aaron noticed one of the girls in the front of the bus, Karen Samuels (girl #20), Slouch over into the isle seemingly asleep.

'She must be as board as I am' He thought until he saw another two people fall asleep, Brian Tranken (boy #21) and Maria McDonald (girl #14). 'Okay that's a little bit weird' He thought as he suddenly became really dizzy. His vision slowly became blurry as he watched several more people pass out. 'That isn't right' and that was all.

Carla woke up in a huge classroom, but what was strange was that she didn't remember falling asleep. All she really remembered was watching Van Diesel in a car chase and then she was here. She sat up in the chair she was in and noticed that it was actually a desk, like at school. She scratched her head and blinked a few times so that she could fully take in her surroundings. Everyone was in a desk, what was going on? She felt something around her wrist and she looked down to see what it was. It looked like a watch accept it didn't have a clock. She wasn't quite sure what it was; she looked over at Tania (Girl #1) and saw the same thing around her own wrist. She looked around at the rest of the class and she saw the same thing on all of them. She watched as some of the other people slowly began waking up. Eventually some started to panic.

"Where are we?"

"What is this thing?"

"What happened?" Some people were asking.

The room they were in looked like an abandoned classroom. The walls, ceiling and floors were all made of cement. There was a chalkboard at the front of the class and a teacher's desk covered with dust.

Pretty soon everyone was awake, some stayed in their desks trying to figure things out for themselves others joined up with their friends asking if anyone knew what exactly was going on.

Then Carla realized something, the only people in the room were girls. Some she recognized, others she didn't but they were all girls nonetheless. Where were all the guys?

"Wait! BE QUIET!" Gretta (Girl #16) yelled suddenly. She walked over to one of the walls and pressed her ear against it. And soon the other girls began to follow, as did Carla. Once her ear was against the wall she understood why Gretta had wanted them to be quite. On the other side of the wall she could hear voices. Male voices.

YAY CHAPTER TWO! Lol two chapters is one day, I must be very inspired. Well hope you enjoyed this one. R and R please! Much love. –Stephanie K.


	3. Let us out

Ryan woke up though his eyes were still closed; he heard voices around him, panicked voices. People saying things like:

"We need to get out!"

"Open the doors!"

"Where the fuck are we?!"

Finally Ryan opened his eyes and looked around, he saw people banging and kicking the doors trying to get out of wherever they were. He saw some people still passed out in desks. They place they were in was like some kind of classroom.

Then he noticed something on a lot of the peoples wrists, like watches but they were all the same. He looked down at his own wrist and saw he had one two. Though it wasn't watch it really was just a band with a blank screen where the clock should be. Something was not right.

Then he heard something, someone was banging on the other side of the wall. He got up, ran towards the wall and pressed his ear against the cold concrete. He heard voices and banging. People were saying:

"HELP!"

"Can you hear us?!"

"Get us out of here!"

Ryan recognized one of the voices, it was Carla's.

"HOLD ON!" Ryan yelled as he ran to the door connecting the two rooms, he pushed others aside and began to kick at the door. Others began to follow. One guy, Trevor (Boy #9) asked "Who's in there?"

"The girls!" Ryan responded.

All of the guys turned to look at each other and realized that there were only boys in this room. None of them had realized it before. And now they really wanted to break the door down. They began kicking at it furiously. But there was no way they could break down a 90 pound steel door.

Aaron woke up to the sounds of yelling and pounding and when opened his eyes he saw

Why. He was in a huge room, kind of like a classroom. All of the guys were pounding on a large steel door apparently trying to knock it down. He still didn't understand why though. On his wrist he saw something that wasn't there before. He tried to find someway to take it off but he couldn't. So he began to tug on it, pulling harder and harder trying to get it off. But it wouldn't budge. He kept on pulling until he heard some sort of buzzing sound, he looked down at the object and it was flashing red.

'Uh-oh' He thought 'that cannot be good'

The others heard it too, and they stopped moving and they all looked over at Aaron. Ryan walked over to him.

"What is that noise?" He asked

"I don't know" Aaron responded "It's coming from this thing" He motioned towards the thing around his wrist "I don't know what it is"

The buzzing became louder and louder and Aaron frantically tried to pull the thing off, but it still wouldn't. He got up from his seat and tried with harder force trying to get it off. The buzzing became louder and louder still and the red light flashed more quickly.

Then before any of them realized what had happened a 100 bolts of electricity jolted through Aaron's body and he collapsed to the floor. Blood flowed from out of his mouth as his body lay limp on the concrete.

"What happened?" Kevin (Boy #17) asked as they all rushed over.

Ryan shook Aaron's body "Hey! You okay man? Wake up!" He said but Aaron didn't answer. "Wake up!" Ryan Repeated, still no response. Ryan's eyes swelled with fluid as he realized what had happened. "Wake up!" He demanded still. Two of the guys grabbed each of his arms and pulled him away from the body. "Wake up!" He continued to say. They placed him in a desk at the front of the class as the tears fell down his cheeks.

_It's a dream, it's all a dream _He told himself, he would not accept that the closest friend that he ever had was dead. He couldn't accept it.

In the corner of the room close to where the dead body was Charles (boy #13) vomited on the floor. Then he wiped his mouth and sat down at a desk staring at Aaron's dead body.

**BOY #19 ELIMINATED**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**YAY! Another chapter finished in one day!** Hmmmm, I think I like writing this story. Hint there's a really good twist! Please R AND R!! much love -Stephanie


	4. Death on day one

As Maria banged against the concrete wall she heard something. Some sort of buzzing noise. She concentrated on the noise as it slowly became louder, and soon the other girls could hear it too. And after a while everyone was silent and the noise was louder then ever. Then all of a sudden silence.

"What was that?" Hazel (Girl #2) asked looking frantic. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea" Stephanie (Girl #11) responded. The two girls stood beside each other as they always did. They were best friends. They even got arrested together when they were caught selling drugs to the people at their school. Their sentence was 18 months. They were in their 11 month, and the whole time they've stuck together. Now they we're here together, both confused and both just as afraid of what was going on.

Stephanie went up to the wall and yelled "HEY! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" as loud as she could. The group waited a moment and then heard someone respond.

"DON'T TRY TO TAKE OF YOUR BRACELETS! SOMEONE'S JUST ELECTRICUTED HIM!"

Panicked voices were heard throughout the room and then Gretta asked

"IS HE OKAY?!"

After a short pause the same person simply said "He's dead" He didn't say it too loud but everyone heard.

"Who is it?!" Gretta asked

"Aaron"

Again fearful voices filled the room.

"We have to get out of here!" Hazel said as she ran to the door and began kicking it more furiously, Stephanie and Tania joined her. Then they heard a familiar sound, the buzzing. It was back.

It was coming from their room. All the girls turned to look at Chelsea, whose bracelet was buzzing and flashing.

"YOU TRIED TO TAKE IT OFF!?" Carla yelled

"NO! I swear I DIDN'T TOUCH IT!" Chelsea said

"Well you must've!" Karen said.

"NO! I DIDN'T, I DIDN'T!" Chelsea began to cry hysterically "I DIDN'T TOUCH IT! NOO I DIDN'T TOUCH IT!" The buzzing became louder and louder and the girls could here the guys banging on the walls asking 'What was happening'

Then Chelsea's body shook violently as she too was overcome by 100 bolts of electricity running through her veins. Then it fell limp in the desk where she sat. Blood came out through her eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

The girls stood silent and horrified looking at the body of Chelsea Cornel. While the boys continued to bang against the wall connecting the two rooms. Rachel (Girl #10) fell to the ground and began to cry. Brenda (girl #8) kneeled down next to Rachel and put her arm around her as she too began to cry.

**GIRL #19 EMLIMINATED**

Soon some of the other girls began to cry as well. And they stood where they were completely silent accept for the sobs of the girls who were crying. Then they heard a clicking sound and all looked towards the door in the far corner of the room. Slowly the handle turned and then the door opened. Over 10 soldiers walked in and stood at the front of the class, as the girls watched speechlessly. They were dressed in riot gear, and each had a large machine gun. The girls recognized them as the guards from the prison. Some attempted to ask them questions about what was going on and what was happening. But the guards stood completely still and silent. Next am a man walked in with a soldier on either side of him. It was Sergeant Manswell.

"Sit down" He said as he walked into the class with the two guards and stood at the front of the class.

"SIT DOWN!" One of the soldiers yelled as he fired his gun towards the ground. Obediently everyone took a seat, even those still in tears.

"Now that everyone is comfortable, we can get started" He paused and looked back at then soldiers "At ease" He said, and the soldiers tamely moved into the position ordered. "Now that I have all of your attention I'd like to welcome you all to the first ever B.R.C.J.D! Congratulations" He said in a mock cheerfulness as he clapped.

"What are you talking about?" Emily (girl #6) asked.

"Did I say you could speak?" Manswell asked

"No, sorry sir…I have a question" Emily said looking down at her desk.

"Now that's so much better, what was your question Ms. Tethers?" He said smiling at her

"What is B.R.C.J.D?" She asked looking up at him.

"Oh that's right most of you have no idea since your sentences have been so long" he laughed and the soldiers followed, then he suddenly stopped. "B.R.C.J.D! BATTLE ROYALE CANADA FOR JUVENILE DELINQUENTS!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! Done chapter four, and all still in the same day!! Happy happy! Well I hope you enjoyed it and please R and R. Oh and that twist I told you about is coming up pretty soon!


	5. It's Real

The boys were silent as they heard noises in the next room, then they heard gun shots being fired. All of them ducked down onto the floor hoping not to be shot. But they realized that there was nobody else in the room other then themselves. This meant that the gun shots were coming from where the girls were. The boys got up off the floor and began yelling and banging against the cement wall. But there was no response; they could only here slight mumbling. They continued their attempt to find out what was going on; when they realized that the mumbling had stopped. Soon they heard heavy foot steps coming from outside of the room and they looked towards the door in the far corner where the door was. The footsteps got louder and louder and then silence, again. They heard someone unlocking the door and then the handle began to turn. Within seconds about 10 soldiers walked into the room.

"SIT DOWN" On of the larger, more built soldiers commanded, though none of the guys moved even an inch. They were all too shocked and curious as to why all the guards from the prison where dressed like they were in the army.

"I SAID SIT DOWN!" The built soldier commanded again. And then all at once bullets were being shot towards the ground. The students panicked and ran towards a seat, all except for Cory who stood by the wall still pounding and yelling for help.

And like in slow motion as the gun shots stopped, the built soldier lifted his gun and shot Cory as he was turning around; the bullet hit him right in the middle of his fore head. Blood splattered against the cement wall turning its original grey color into red. Some students stayed in their seats, obviously dazed at the fact that another person was dead. Others rushed towards Cory trying to see if he was alive still.

**BOY #3 CORY BASKAS ELIMINATED**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls heard gun shots in the other room but remained seated not wanting anyone else to be shot, injured or killed.

"Now," Said Manswell "We will watch this tape explaining how to play a proper Battle Royale, so that our ratings can be as high as the last show"

One of the guards brought in a TV, pushed a tape into it, and pressed play.

In fancy graphics the title came onto the screen 'BATTLE ROYALE FOR JUVENILE DELINQUENTS' then a women appeared on the screen and began to speak.

"WELCOME, to the first EVER Battle Royale for juvenile delinquents. Congratulations on receiving this great honor!" In the background there were sounds of clapping and cheering as if this video was taken in front of a studio audience. "Now in this video I will be telling you the right and best way to fight a proper Battle Royale" More cheering and clapping in the background. "Now settle down kids, I know you must all be very excited to have this great honor bestowed upon you but we must move on. Now we are currently on an island that looks something like this," In the background, clearly on a green screen, a picture of an island appeared with a grid across it "We've evacuated all the people living here so it's absolutely empty. Now unlike in the other battle Royale competitions we will not be using the danger zones as part of our game. We've decided to mix things up a little bit. And I will explain this to you right now. As you probably have already noticed, you are in a separate room as your other jail mates. And this is why. You will leave the room by number, remember your number it is very important. When each of you leaves the room this game becomes strictly battle of the sexes, with a twist. You see each of you girls has a number from one to twenty-one and so do the boys. Once you leave this building it is your job to find the person with the same number as you before he or she dies or else so will you. Wanna know how?" The mock cheering was combined with voices saying 'how?!' and 'Tell us!' "Okay, you see those fashionable bracelets you're all wearing?" The girls looked down at their individual bracelets as the women on the television continued to talk. "Well they're 100 shockproof, waterproof and permanent. And guess what they do?" Again cheering and children's voices asking 'what?!' and 'tell us!'

"Well first of all I must warn you, do NOT, I repeat do NOT try to take them off because it will make the trigger go off and then 100 bolts of electricity will shock and then, well you'll be dead. Oh, and also if you try to escape it will trigger too so lets not do that okay?" The women had such a fake attitude it was almost sickening. There she was on the TV telling them about the program that would basically end all of their lives and she was SMILING actually smiling! "Oh! I almost forgot! If your partner dies that's how you will die, the trigger will go off and you get to join them!" The smile plastered on her face was disgusting, Carla suddenly felt really sick. And then they heard it, it was back. The buzzing.

Samantha looked down at her bracelet and suddenly she became sick as well.


	6. This can't be happening

The boys were watching the same video in the other room. Some felt sick others felt angered and just plan pissed off. But there were also some who felt nothing at all. Take for example Johnny Helens; this kid already had a lot of anger in him. When he was just a kid he was put into a foster home where his foster parents molested him daily. And it was really that reason that he decided to rape a girl one night, that's what got him in jail. But at this very moment Johnny had no expression on his face not anger, sadness, excitement just…nothing.

It was completely the opposite of the expression Nick Ford had on; well I guess you could say half his face. It was like greed, ambition and excitement all rolled into half a smirk. This kid was dangerous and everyone knew it, who else would kill their own parents?

Ryan watched the lady on the screen go on about the rules of this fucked up program they were being forced to play. When did it become okay to make teenagers kill each other?! The government was just as fucked up as they were if they actually expect them to kill each other.

The women continued to speak, "Oh yes, there is a time limit on this game, three days, if everyone is not dead and there is more then one survivor after three days EVERYONE GETS ELECTROCUTED! So let's fight hard so that doesn't happen. You will be leaving the class by number, but the females will be leaving first so that they get some sort of advantage. But before you leave, much thanks to the R.C.M.P for providing us with these lovely goody bags! Inside you will find food and water, enough to last three days, a map of the island, compass, flashlight and a weapon. Now they're not all guns and knives, then it wouldn't be so exciting. Nope so you may end up with something like this," She held up cute little teddy bear stuffed animal, "With something like this you could do this," Another women came on to the screen and the announcer women threw the teddy bear at her. "Or you could get something like this" The announcer women picked up a machine gun and began to shoot the new women until she was on the ground, clearly dead.

The delinquents stared at the screen in total shock. At the back of the class Charles continued to vomit despite himself.

"By the way if you wanted to be voted Canada's favorite by our viewers I suggest you make your kills as exciting as possible. And that will also bring our ratings up." The kid's voices in the background were cheering and clapping again. "Your Sergeant will be giving updates about every five hours to inform you on which students have been slaughtered."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sergeant paused the video while Samantha went through her hysteria.

"BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" She screamed

"Your partner, He must've died…" Said Carla

"The gun shot, a few minutes ago" Christina (Girl #17) stated.

The buzzing became louder and louder and the lights on the bracelet flashed faster and faster.

"God forgive me for I have sinned" Samantha said and then-

**GIRL #3 SAMANTHA GILES ELIMINATED**

"Moving on," Said the sergeant as he pressed play on the TV.

"Girls remember the boys will not see this portion of the video so they will not know what number you are. So when I call your name and number please head as quickly as possible towards the exit where you will be given on of the wonderful goodie bags, then please exit through the door and enter the game. Girl #1 Tania Fornal"

Tania looked around the room one last time before getting up and headed towards the exit where there was a line up of soldiers, and beside them there was a cart of backpacks. As she walked one of the soldiers threw a bag at her, she put it on her back and walked out of the room into a long hallway, really long.

"DOUBLE TIME PRIVATE!" One of the soldiers yelled from behind her. She jumped and then began to run down the hall.

**THE GAME BEGINS: DAY ONE 12:00PM**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOO, yet another chapter done! JACKPOT! I know you liked that twist didn't you? Though I think it was in the last chapter, oh well. PLEASE R AND R! much love-Stephanie.


End file.
